Here comes the bride 2
by puufic
Summary: Byakuya and Renji have now happily ended their courting and are wed, but what about Hidehiro and Takao? This story follows both the married life of Bya and Ren and as well the OC couple in their quest for happiness. Will this courting go as well as Byakuya's and Renji's or are there dark clouds in the sky?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, I had finished Here comes the bride, but there was a request for a sequel. So yeah, I am making it here. Thank you for asking it. I had not planned to continue the story but hey it might be fun. FBM is on hold for the moment. As well my other stories. I have had issues with inspiration. I really would need someone or sothing to bring back my muse. So for the time being I'll be doing this story for a while before I can get my head straight. But unless I can get a good idea or a sudden sticking of lightning those stories are on hold. So any help would be kinda cool.

This is only prologue so it is kinda short sorry for it.

Oh... and even this story is mainly about the OC couple, I have not forgotten Byakuya and Renji. The request was to make then steamy.. so I will try...

* * *

Here comes the bride II

Chapter 1

Takao stood silently at the Kuchiki garden. He had his small bag that contained his most important items with him and he was waiting for Hidehiro to say goodbye. His fine clothing and other items he had left to the guestroom, which was still reserved for him when he would be back to the mansion. He could not stay in the Kuchiki Mansion at the current state or time and he did not know anyone in Seireitei beside Renji. The courting rules where stupid and nothing had been done to alter them. Obviously the elders were not keen to start making new rules. _Lazy noble bastards._

Byakuya had done nothing to the rules but had done something concerning Hide and Takao that did not really please the couple. He had put the whole courting thing in to an ice. There would be no courting without him and Renji present as it was rather obvious that they would be representing the past and be their chaperones. Byakuya had explained that the two would have to wait the procedure of the courting to begin after he and Renji would be back from their honeymoon. He had said this with a face that gave nothing and as monotonic as the stoic man can be. It pissed Takao of, he still could not grasp what his red haired friend saw in this man, but then he could not really understand his own feelings for Hidehiro either. _Must be some damn Kuchiki thing ta make Rugon rats ta follow them like moth ta flame. _Then the damn high and mighty bastard had gone, whiskered his red haired hubby by the collar and disappeared to the Real world thru senkaimon to fuck. That was obvious. Rukia had been only looking after them with a facial expression that Takao could not understand. The woman had muttered something about pictures and Women's association leaving Takao alone. Takao could only shake his head about shinigami, he was beginning to be happy that he had not ever gone and study to be one. Zabbing ones ass was enough to know about kido. It had been fun thought. Takao laughed and remembered the face of the orange haired teen had given him. Kurosaki had not been pleased and obviously kept his distance from now on.

The situation had not left many choices to Takao. He would have to find a place to stay in Seireitei or go back to his old shack in Inuzuri. He pondered the matter a little and got a fine idea in his head. He could go and live in Renji's old apartment while the redhead was practicing the horizontal tango with his stick in the butt husband. He could even pack the man's stuff for him so he would be completely ready to move to the mansion when arrival. Takao was rather certain that the raven head would demand it immediately upon arrival and Renji being Renji would not have lifted a finger to do anything to be ready for it thus resulting the Taichou of the sixth being pissed beyond anything. So in order to make sure his red haired un-organized friend would be safe from being scolded and ready Takao would have to do something. Besides it would at least give him something to do other than trying to practice the boring katakana Hide had given his as homework.

Takao sighed and looked around the garden. It was beautiful scenery. The place was calm, the sakura trees were still blooming and the pond next to the trees was now full of different colored koi fishes. Those had been a gift from Ukitake-Taichou to Byakuya and Renji. Takao liked this place and he knew that he would miss this place. It was strange how he had become used to this place in the month he had lived here. He liked the quietness that was different from his own solitary little place in Rukongai. He sighed again and kept waiting. His fiancé was going to arrive soon. Before Takao could get bored of standing there the one person he was desperately waiting came to the garden.

The tall raven haired Kuchiki was dressed in his normal clothing. He smiled radiantly towards Takao as if the smaller man was something so special that would only be able to create that expression on Hidehiro's face. The smile made Takao's heart jump a beat. It felt strange and without knowing it Takao blushed a little. To him it was special to see Hide smiling like this. It made him feel important and loved. Hidehiro walked towards him. He was not alone of course and behind the tall raven head was another one dressed similarly as Hidehiro had been and was definitely some relative. Takao remembered the man being some other cousin of Hide and Byakuya. Someone who was close to the both of them. When they reached Takao Hidehiro smiled more and looked at his future spouse.

"Takao, I feel bad that this situation requires us to be apart like this and for you to depart these premises until Byakuya-sama and Renji-san are back from their honeymoon. It is a shame that Rukia cannot be your chaperone either. Are you planning to go back to Inuzuri? I hope not because I still wish you to be near me."

"Nah, Imma gonna crash at Renji's. Tha baboon left his house keys fer meh. So imma gonna go there and pack his things so he can be ready ta settle down here. And ya know damn well enough that Rukia-Chan can't be man'h chaperone coz she is a she. "

Hidehiro smiled and nodded. The two of them said their farewells and Takao departed the Kuchiki mansion. When he looked behind himself he noticed both of the Kuchiki men staring at him. Hidehiro waved back at him smiling his loving smile that reached the man's blue eyes and the other man having the strangest expression ever on his face. Takao had seen an expression like that many times back when he had worked on the street of Inuzuri red light district.

Takao shivered. _Renji ya better be back soon. Got a feeling that shit is gonna hit tha fence soon._

* * *

AN: So yeah, let me guys know if you want me to continue this. This means you read and review :)

…oh… yeah and the honeymoon ala Bya/Ren… hehehe… I will include it in this story…tiihii…like next chapter I think ...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello, I know I have a poll where I ask which story I should concentrate. There are only few answers so I hope to receive more. And also I have a problem with my muse in my Fire burn me story! I lost the concentration to it a while ago and also my idea sheet. Don't worry I will continue it thought. I have decided that I will finish all of my stories that have been reviewed. Just be patient and keep in touch so I know that there are still those who read. Anyway, here you have the second chapter for Here comes the bride II.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Takao was staring at the two bedrooms and a kitchen ground floor apartment owned and previously habituated by one red haired fukutaicho if the sixth division, Abarai Renji. The apartment was small with seemingly white walls and ceiling, a standard apartment issued to every highly seated officer in Gotei. However the nice way the rooms were in this particular apartment complex , the state that this apartment was currently on did not invite anyone to step inside.

The first image Takao got when he entered to the home of Abarai was alarming. There were clothes piled everywhere, dishes were unwashed and stinking in the sink and everything was out of the place. The place smelled very bad. There had been no-one to clean the place since the red head had gone and begun his courting with the noble and the result was this. Takao grimaced. He had never visited Renji's own home before and all he could see that the man was a slob. He could feel sorry for Byakuya when the stoic noble would find how out of order his red haired spouse was. Takao had much to do before he could retire for the day. He could never live in a place like this in the state as it was and if he had to wait for Renji and Byakuya to return from their honeymoon and live in this small apartment, he had to do something before his sanity or need for order would desert him.

Takao begun to work, he opened the door and windows of the house so the much needed fresh air would find its way in. He washed the dishes first, organized them neatly in their rightful places then he gathered Renji's dirty socks and assorted clothes to a pile to be washed later. While he was fervently working he did not notice a man with short spiky black hair leaning on the door frame watching him while he was trying to organize the two bedroom house Renji had once called a home. Only when a small cough was heard from behind him Takao realized he had a guest. He turned and looked at his guest with an apologetic smile.

"Umm, sorry. Imma trying ta make sure there is a floor somewhere in here. Imma have permission ta be here if that is what yer asking for. Wait a moment and Imma find tha paper note Abarai gave me. Imma have it around somewhere here."

"No problem. Relax man; I'm not here to kick you out. Renji told me that there would be someone living in his rooms while he was out with Kuchiki-Taichou. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood while you are staying here. My name is Hisagi Shuuhei, fukutaicho of the ninth. I live in the next building."

"Ah, Well good. Imma thought them one of them Kuchiki's put guards on me or something. They probably did anyway. Imma Kuwahara Takao, old friend of Renji's, and thank you, wanna come in? Imma gonna take a break, it's gonna take more time ta make sure Renji's place is clean."

"Thanks, mind if I do. It's been boring since Renji went and started his thing in the Kuchiki house. It would be nice to talk to someone new for a change. And just to let you know, you might not be too wrong about those Kuchiki guards. Saw one guy hanging around keeping an eye around here, definitely a Kuchiki. Those guys are easy to recognize once you see one."

"Oh really, where?"

Takao looked to the corner of the next house where his new friend was unnoticeably pointing at but he did not see anyone standing there. Hisagi shrugged his shoulders and commented that the guy must have been fast. Takao shrugged too. It would be really strange if Hidehiro had put someone tailing on him. It would only tell Takao that the tall raven head did not trust him to be alone. However Takao did not trust the rest of the Kuchiki's and the memory of the other cousin staring at his brought shivers to his spine. So in other words there really might be someone who was taking an eye on him.

Takao decided to brush it off and categorize the idea to the folder called "Noble's are weird" in his mind and leave it like that. He knew that when ever the time was that he would be able to officially court Hidehiro he would find out more about the strangeness of the noble life. He had seen plenty with Renji but he was certain that there was more to it. He really did not care, all he wanted was Hidehiro, rest of the Kuchiki could go to Hueco Mundo if he cared, well not Byakuya though, Renji would be sad. So with this thought being put behind Takao invited his new friend inside the house again. Hisagi politely accepted and stepped in still leaving the door open and politely expressing his intrusion.

"You sure have your hands full to clean this shit. Renji is a mess. Rarely had any time to clean up. Came here to sleep and change clothes unless he decided to stay at his quarters at the Sixth Division barracks. Even that room is in a chaos.

"Imma seeing tha slob. Heh had ta bunk with him at the Kuchiki mansion fer a month, but Imma kept tha room clean. Saw that he was not a person fer order. Feel sorry for Byakuya. Anyway Imma have no idea if Imma have anything tha offer ya here, had not have time ta look in to tha kitchen. So feel yerself at home and ransack tha kitchen iffin ya find something. If ya do lemme know. Fer welcoming me in Imma gonna make food if there is some."

Hisagi only smiled, nodded and ventured to the kitchen to look at the cupboards. He knew Renji's house like his own pockets because he had visited here so many times for various reasons and in no time the spiky haired shinigami found ingredients for a noodle wok. Renji had a freezer full of things to use that had not gone bad and the red haired man always kept the stock full of dried noodles.

In thirty minutes Takao had made a delicious meal for them to eat. They had a nice conversation during the meal. Hisagi told Takao about Renji's work in Gotei 13, tales of drunken pineapple head, his own work in the Seireitei News and told him how life in general was in this neighborhood. Takao eagerly listened. Renji had told him about his work but hearing some more tales about it told by a different person always entertained Takao. They had a good time and Takao was glad that this person had come and freshened his day. Takao told Hisagi about the reason he was actually stuck in Renji's apartment while waiting the said man arrive back from his short honeymoon. Hisagi only commented that the nobles really seemed weird. He could not understand such difficult way to get hitched.

"I better go now. Thanks for the meal, you cook really well. Your guy is gonna be really lucky. It's great to see new people around. Anyway I have to get going. I still have to check the newspaper, but anyway if you feel lonely while you are bunking here you are free and welcome to join with me and some of Renji's friends to a local bar some time. So you know there would be chaperones and shit."

"Very funny, yeah that would be nice. Imma thinking that if Imma go out alone it would ta be a problem, but you seem to be close to Renji and ya were the next option for his chaperone for his courting so Imma gonna trust my gut and join you and yer friends someday. Tonight Imma gonna continue tha clean this mess Renji called home. So thanks."

They said goodbyes and Takao walked his new friend to the open door and watched the spiky haired man leave. He smiled, this was the first time in few days he felt relaxed and having no responsibilities of another person. He looked at the retreating back of Hisagi Shuuhei disappearing towards the ninth division and Takao went back inside to continue his task of cleaning the house. He did not notice or feel the reiatsu of a man watching him from behind a corner of the next house.

The man had black hair and coal colored eyes; he was dressed in standard shinigami outfit to make sure he would blend in. He looked at the scene that had just been played and smiled when he saw the ninth division fukutaicho leave. The small Inuzuri man would be alone for the night so he could keep an eye on the man without any disturbances. The man pulled a fish shaped origami from his pocket and stoked the signature on the fine paper. He gently smiled and held the origami fish like it was the most delicate piece in the world.

_You counted wrong Hidehiro, there were not one hundred but only ninety-nine. I took one so I can have a chance._

* * *

AN2: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Would you please be kind and review to tell me what you think. Review first and then I will write more, thank you for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter. FBM is still on process. And as requested… some Bya/Ren for you, hope you enjoy.

Also warning: poorly written lemon ahead.

I am sorry for any grammatican and spelling errors. I have tried to proof read it several times, but some always do slip. I think I need a beta.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was early in the morning, the sun was barely up above the horizon. Two people were sleeping forfortably next to each other and it was rare the see the other occupant of the bed awake at this time of the day. Renji was lying on large comfortable and a soft bed. He smiled and looked at the sleeping figure beside him. Renji still could not believe what had happened in the past month and the result of it. He had actually courted his Taichou with the help of Rukia, Takao and Byakuya's cousin Hidehiro. Right now he was married to the man. Renji wanted to pinch himself. This still felt like a dream. Renji had been in love with his stoic superior for years and when Rukia had suddenly stormed in to his apartment and declared that her Nii-sama felt the same way he had not believed his ears and had been prepared to die by the blade of Senbonzakura for insulting his captain with the signed origami flowers. That had not happened, Byakuya had not killed him. On the contrary the stoic man had accepted his proposal, kneeled before him smiling for the first time probably in decades and sending a hell butterfly to the council of the Kuchiki to inform that their leader would be courted by the sixth division fukutaicho. Then Rukia and Kuchiki Hidehiro had come in to their office and then their whole life changed.

And now a month and two days later they were in the real world spending their very valued honeymoon. Byakuya had allowed them to have a holiday and had ordered the third and fourth seats to take their obligations for the time being. Byakuya had also rented a small but exquisite house by the secluded beach and they would be there just the two of them spending one solid week together. The house had kitchen, living room and a bedroom with a large king sized bed.

The day they had arrived to the house they had first changed their shihakusho to more appropriate clothes, so if they would meet people they would not look like outsiders. They had their gigais on, this time free off change, a wedding gift presented by one annoying Urahara Kisuke. Byakuya had silently asked Renji to join him for a walk to the beach. Renji could not refuse the face Byakuya had on and they had taken a small stroll around the beach in front of their house. Byakuya had seemed quiet, but the moment was romantic and Renji liked the way they were. They had returned to the house when Renji had noticed how hungry he was. They had their own kitchen and it had surprised Renji that they would be completely alone, no servant or any one else were supposed to be around. He had been even more surprised when Byakuya himself had been the one to make them a light dinner in the kitchen. It had been delicious and Renji remembered to comment this to his spouse, finding the raven head blushing slightly.

When the night had befallen they had gone to the bed. Sleep was not in the agenda and even thought they had consummated their union on the mansion several times on their wedding night and Renji now had somewhat experienced the pleasure of more physical union he was still nervous for the night. Byakuya had been patient but still surprised about the fact that Renji had been like this for this long. Byakuya had always thought that Renji would have had several lovers before him, but the truth had been so very different. They had made love that night, gently, and Renji could not think anything would have been better.

Before they had travelled to the living word Byakuya had informed his cousin Hidehiro that the courting by Kuwahara Takao would need to wait until they would be back. Hidehiro had accepted this without complaint but Takao had not. After Renji himself had told his menacing little friend that they would be the chaperones Takao had somewhat calmed down. But now Renji did not really want to think about those two, there were much more important things to think about such as this particular moment.

Renji tried to find a better position on the bed without waking up his precious partner. The man next to him how ever stirred but that was not unexpected as the man was a light sleeper. Grey coal colored eyes opened slowly and looked right into Renji's russet ones. Renji blushed slightly. He could not help it when his spouse would look at him like this he felt his cheeks burn. How on earth that was even possible, he had spend years trying to hide his feelings, succeeding in it and now when they could be open as a couple like this he could do nothing to hide the way Byakuya's gaze affected him. He was like a puddle of goo.

Byakuya's brow quirked up and a small smile lingered on the stoic man's features. Renji kept staring the man. This look on Byakuya's face was so rare and so absolutely beautiful that when ever the man smiled he needed to absorb the sight. It seemed that Byakuya smiled only for him and it made Renji's heart skip a beat.

"_Renji"_ a sensual sigh uttered by those pink lips made Renji swallow hard and lick his lips. Hell the man made him loose his cool by just whispering his name. It seemed like a plan as the man beside him slowly rose to kiss Renji on the lips.

Renji felt electric like sparks between them making him respond to the kiss immediately. It seemed to be expected by his partner as the man deepened the kiss to more passionate one. Renji felt like drowning on this emotion that Byakuya brought to him. He was shivering like a damn girl. Few moments later the kiss ended and Byakuya rose above Renji straddling him by the waist. The raven head smirked with a hungry gaze in his eyes and he quietly moved his hips grinding Renji's lower part to see the reaction. To Renji it was rather surprising how different and straight forward Byakuya would be when it was just the two of them. Renji licked his lips again. He was sure what was going to happen and he had no objection. To be fucked by Byakuya in the morning would surely be fun and something expected when thinking that they were on their honeymoon, what else should they be doing, calligraphy?

Byakuya begun to trace the tattoos on Renji's torso with his lips from the neck to the lower abdomen occasionally licking the black markings. Renji withered under the raven head groaning in frustration. Renji's calloused hands removed the night yukata Byakuya preferred to wear when sleeping and soon the red head had the other man partly naked on top of him. Byakuya seemed to become more exited the more he was exposed and the daring mouth licking the tattoos begun to nibble the sensitive flesh on Renji's skin. The mouth found Renji's right nipple and he felt the tongue circling the tender area making the red head feel hotter and moaning fervently. Byakuya kept grinding himself on Renji occasionally making sure that both of them would be eager to feel more.

Renji could feel the hardness of Byakuya touching his own equally eager part of his body and he removed Byakuya's yukata away entirely. Byakuya smirked and quit his ministrations. Renji whimpered with the loss of touch.

The raven above him slowly rose himself and lay next to Renji pulling the other man above him. Renji did not know what to make of this, he had no idea what the raven had on his mind but he was certain that it would not take long to find out. Byakuya smiled gently again and coaxed Renji back toward his lips with his finger. Renji responded eagerly and kissed his spouse with enthusiasm. He felt Byakuya hand move on his back and trail his spine lower and then back to his neck. Shivers run on Renji's skin. When the kiss ended he noticed Byakuya looking at him intently and taking his own fingers between the pink lips sucking three digits inside. Renji stared; he practically wanted to drool of the erotic sight that was playing in front of him, Byakuya sucking his own fingers. Slowly Byakuya removed the fingers leaving trail of saliva on them and with his other hand he demanded Renji to kiss him again. Renji kissed him with hunger and passion. He was so horny that he did not know how long he would last. The mere look of Byakuya's eyes would make him go over the edge. Renji felt the wet fingers probe him to be prepared for more pleasurable actions and he welcomed the first digit inside easily. He could not believe that only few days ago he was a blushing virgin and now he was eagerly accepting the preparation to be fucked by the man he married. Byakuya was slow and gentle on his torturing preparation, the position Renji was in was awkward but he understood enough that Byakuya wanted to have this time different. Second finger entered Renji making him wince a little, the feeling was still little uncomfortable even thought they had sex the night before, he was still sore, but Renji knew that this would be worth it. Byakuya kissed him again biting Renji's lower lip to remove the feeling away. Renji was too occupied with his thought to notice that Byakuya had inserted a digit more to make the intrusion easier.

Byakuya seemed to be taking it too slow and Renji felt frustration coming but the stoic man was strong despite his more delicate than Renji appearance and he kept Renji on his spot. Fingers were removed and Renji could feel something different almost entering him. They had not one it like this before, usually Renji had been lying on the mattress on his back while Byakuya hovered above him. Renji looked at Byakuya questionably.

"I wish you to feel the pleasure on your own pace. I want to see your face like this when you become undone." the raspy voiced answer came to the wordless question and the raven kissed Renji again on the lips. The red head understood and only kissed back. He felt hands on his hips when he guided the other man slowly inside him. To be able to be in control in this matter was new as everything else in the matter but it felt good and he slowly became accustomed having Byakuya inside. It felt so hot and so intoxicating, he wanted both to move as soon as possible when the stinging feeling was over and to just stay like this forever. Taking few slow and long breaths Renji tentatively moved above Byakuya, he slowly rose up and down on Byakuya's hard member tightly embedded inside him and the electric sparks flew to his spine. He keenly moaned when he felt the tip of Byakuya's cock brush against his prostate. His head lolled to his side and he looked straight to Byakuya's eyes.

Byakuya was obviously enjoying the moment, his eyes were dilated black and his breathing was shallow. It seemed that Byakuya kept himself from moving too much on his own allowing Renji to take the lead. Small beads of sweat had formed on the raven haired mans forehead and the burning gaze on the man's eyes made Renji feel hotter. The sight was so intoxicating to Renji that all he wanted now was to Byakuya just ram himself in. Renji begun to move faster practically dropping himself hard on the rigid flesh that was embedded inside so he could feel the other man deeper within. Byakuya moaned loudly, it was something unheard of and Renji wanted to hear it again. He renewed his previous movement making them both moan each others names. Renji rode Byakuya hard and fast, moaning the raven's name when his sweet spot were continuously ravaged. Byakuya's hand found Renji's own leaking hard member pumping it in the same rhythm as Renji rode himself on Byakuya. Feeling Byakuya hardening more inside him the red head knew that neither of them would last for long. Dropping himself hard on Byakuya he came spurting his essence on Byakuya's hand and moaning his lovers name loud. Immediately he felt Byakuya coming inside him. Renji laid on Byakuya's chest still having the raven seethed inside. He did not want to move, he was both tired and extremely sated.

Byakuya held the man slowly removing himself from the red head and moved them so he was cuddling the smiling red head from behind. They were content and happy. Byakuya kissed his spouse's neck earning a happy, incoherent mumbling. He was sated as well, but he knew that he would not get enough of Renji. He loved the man and seeing the red head becoming so undone had made Byakuya want more and he doubted that Renji would be against of having another round as soon as they had rested a bit.

"I love you Renji." he whispered to the red head's ear and blissfully fell to a light sleep.

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I am not good at writing lemons but you gotta practice somewhere. Please review! They are my fuel to keep me continuing. !


End file.
